You're a Small Bump
by belli-mione
Summary: OS Dramione inspiré de la chanson Small Bump de Ed Sheeran, Enjoyyy ! :)


Un petit OS créé tard un vendredi soir et inspiré de cette chanson : Small Bump - Ed Sheeran

Enjoyyyy ! 3

* * *

Pov Drago :

J'étais assis sur mon le bord de mon lit, le regard dans le vide. Hermione a quitté ma chambre depuis un petit moment je pense, et moi je reste là, sans bouger, essayant tant bien que mal d'assimiler ce qu'elle vient de me dire. 5 mois. Enceinte. De moi. Hermione est enceinte de moi depuis 5 mois et je n'ai rien vu. Elle ne veut pas le garder. Elle dit que c'était une erreur, qu'elle ne veut pas bousiller son avenir pour une histoire d'un soir et encore moins avec son pire ennemi. C'est ce qu'elle pense.

**You're just a small bump unborn in four months you're brought to life**

_Tu es juste une petite bosse pas née qui prendra vie dans 4 mois_

Mais je l'aime. Je les aime. La petite bosse et Elle. Je me perds dans mes pensées, des visions de moi avec un bébé envahissent mon esprit. Et pourtant c'est si agréable. J'ai un sourire idiot collé au visage mais je m'en fiche, je n'ai personne avec qui le partager de toute façon. Plus de parents, des amis qui sont loin maintenant, car ont fuit la guerre. Même si nous avons gagné, ils ne sont pas revenus, ils m'ont laissé seul. Et maintenant, c'est Elle qui me laisse seul. C'est une fille, j'en suis sûr. Elle ne veut pas savoir. Mais je suis sûre que c'est une fille. Elle sera belle.

**You might be left with my hair but you'll have your mother's eyes**

_Tu pourrais garder mes cheveux, mais tu auras les yeux de ta mère _

Si Elle ne veut pas de toi, alors je m'occuperai de toi. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour m'occuper des autres mais j'apprendrais. Tu auras la même étincelle dans tes yeux que ta mère, et ça fera tout ton charme, comme Elle. Et celui qui saura faire briller cette étincelle dans tes yeux, alors il sera à toi.

**I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can**  
**But for now you're a scan of my unmade plans**  
**A small bump in four months you brought to life**

_Je tiendrais ton corps dans mes mains, être aussi doux que je peux__  
__Mais pour l'instant tu n'es que l'échographie de mes plans irréalisés__  
__Une petite bosse qui dans quatre mois prendra vie_

Maintenant que le côté sombre n'a plus lieu d'être, je veux être un homme bon. Et tu es la personne que je veux rendre heureuse. Je chanterai même pour toi, tu seras la seule pour qui je ne chanterai jamais. Je n'ai plus que toi désormais.

**And I'll whisper quietly and give you nothing but truth  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you  
You are my one and only **

_Et je vais murmurer tranquillement et ne te donnerai rien que la vérité  
Si tu n'es pas à l'intérieur de moi, je vais mettre mon avenir en toi  
Tu es mon seul et unique _

Un si petit être. Mais je saurai m'occuper de toi. Tu seras la plus magnifique, comme ta maman. Je lui ferait entendre raison, et Elle t'aimera. Je veux pour toi une maman qui t'aime comme celle qu'Elle a eu, pas comme la mienne. Je veux une famille comme la sienne, comme celle de ta maman. Elle a eu une enfance heureuse ta maman. Je ne la détestait pas, je l'enviais. J'ai été ignoble, mais tu es la seule raison qui me pousse à lui avouer tout ce que je te dis par la pensée en ce moment. Dans 4 mois. J'ai 4 mois, pour que tu arrives au monde dans un foyer aimant et chaleureux. Avec ton Papa et ta Maman, réuni, amoureux et qui n'attendent plus que toi pour commencer une nouvelle vie loin de la peur.

**And you can wrap your fingers round my thumb  
And hold me tight  
You are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb  
And hold me tight  
And you'll be alright **

_Et tu peux entourer tes doigts autour de mon pouce  
Et tiens-moi serré  
Tu es mon seul et unique  
Et tu peux entourer te doigts autour de mon pouce  
Et tiens-moi serré  
Et tu seras bien _

Jamais je ne te lâcherai et jamais tu ne me lâchera, nous serons liés, comme les deux doigts d'une main, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Parce que tu seras ma fille, mon bébé, mon enfant, ma princesse, mon monde, mon univers. Avec moi tu seras heureuse.

**You're just a small bump, I know you'll grow into your skin**  
**With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin**  
**Fingernails the size of a half grain of rice**  
**And eyelids closed to be soon open wide**  
**A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes**

_Tu es juste une petite bosse, je sais que tu grandiras dans ta peau  
Avec un sourire comme le sien et une fossette au-dessous de ton menton  
Ton ongle de la taille d'un demi-grain de riz  
Et tes paupières fermées seront bientôt grandes ouvertes  
Une petite bosse, et dans quatre mois tu ouvriras tes yeux _

En plus d'avoir des yeux magnifiques, tu auras son sourire, qui fera fondre les cœurs comme il a su faire fondre le mien de pierre. Et cette fossette, juste au dessus de ton menton, montrera que tu as un caractère bien trempé, comme moi, ton papa.

**Then you can lie with me, with your tiny feet**  
**When you're half asleep I'll leave you be**  
**Right in front of me, for a couple weeks**  
**So I can keep you safe**

_Tu peux t'allonger avec moi, avec tes petits pieds  
Quand tu seras à moitié endormi je te laisserai  
Juste en face de moi, pour quelques semaines  
Ainsi je pourrais te garder en sécurité _

Parfois quand je ne saurai pas comment faire, je te laisserai avec la seule gentille femme que je connais et elle m'expliquera ensuite ce qui ne va pas, et tout s'arrangera. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme la fin de cette chanson, alors je vais aller trouver ta maman, et nous allons t'aimer, ainsi tu n'auras pas à repartir avec les anges avant même que l'on ai vécu notre vie ensemble, et que je ne sois très très vieux.

Je cours. Je sors de cette chambre. Mais je garde une image de toi au premier plan dans mon esprit. Je la retrouve au bord du lac. Elle pleure, elle avance dans l'eau. Je cours toujours. Je la rattrape. Je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sens ses larmes se mêler aux miennes. Je la garde près de moi, pour qu'elle arrête d'avancer dans cette eau froide. Je la serre contre moi pour vous tenir au chaud Elle et Toi.

_ Je t'aime Hermione, et je l'aime aussi ce bébé. Je veux le garder avec toi. Je veux une famille avec toi car tu es la seule fille dont je suis jamais tombé amoureux, et tu seras toujours la seule.

Elle me regarde, Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Dans ses yeux, je vois cette étincelle que je retrouverais dans les tiennes, et à ce moment là, je me dis que j'ai enfin trouvé mon âme-soeur, que je viens de la reconnaître et qu'elle aussi vient de me reconnaître. Ma fille, tu naîtras dans un foyer aimant et chaleureux, avec des parents amoureux et qui n'attendent plus que toi pour commencer leur nouvelle vie loin de la peur.

Je ne suis plus assis au bord de mon lit désormais, je suis assis au bord du lit de l'hôpital, et je te tiens dans mes bras, enveloppée dans une couverture rose, tu ouvres tes petits yeux et je rencontre enfin ceux de ta mère dans ce petit corps. Ta maman ne veut pas dormir, elle est heureuse. Mais elle est épuisée. Tu l'as épuisé. Tu as déjà un caractère bien trempé et mes cheveux blonds.

Tu es notre parfait mélange.


End file.
